mgholyseefandomcom-20200214-history
Liturgy of the Light
Information Overview The "Liturgy of the Light" is the title of the services hosted by The Holy See in order to better serve its mission and spread the Light to the world. It consists of and opening and closing prayer, sometimes a reading from Sacred Scripture and a sermon on a subject in relation to the teachings of the Light. Normally, these services last about a half an hour and then those with questions may come and speak privately with the celebrant following the service's conclusion. Unlike most sermons, the Liturgy of the Light provides a program ((GHI)) to all who attend. ((The program allows those present to hear music and stand/sit at the correct times)) The services follow the prayers outlined in The Liturgy. It also should be noted that the "Liturgy of the Light" sometimes may occur in a location topical to the sermon instead of the normal service A Prayer to the Light Praise be the Light! '' ''May it's rays shine brightly in the darkest corners of Azeroth. '' ''May it's warmth heat the hearts of all. May it melt the will of evil and may it forever be granted home in every house throughout the world. May we, the followers of the Light, stay ever vigilant of our faith and true to what we believe. And, may the Light be our only guide.'' ''Amen Other Plans Currently there are plans for additional events attached to the Liturgy Special Occasions Procession to Northshire Abbey In order to provide a basis for the next week and to make a conclusion to the Virtues, the service on August 2, 27 concluded with a procession from the Cathedral of Light to Northshire Abbey as a sign of the community moving together as one with the Light. The sermon given on August 9, 27 connected with the procession and focused on "The Importance of Community". The turn out for the procession was larger than expected and truly was a representation of the community. The purpose of the procession was to show others that those who follow the Light walk together in prayer in hopes for a better tomorrow founded on a united community. Memorial of Uther the Lightbringer On September 13, 27 the church to observed a holy day, the anniversary of the death of Uther the Lightbringer. A memorial service was held at Uther's Tomb in the Western Plaguelands. At the service, paladins from various orders spoke on his impact to the church today. The Day of the Dead On November 1, 27 the feast of the "Day of the Dead" was observed as a holy day. The sermon given was on the topic of the Day of the Dead in relation to sainthood. A procession also occurred from the Cathedral to the Northshire Abbey Cemetery where prayers and a candle-light vigil were held for the dead. Mellar's Sermons All of Bishop Servus' sermons are available for free in book format ((GHI)) from The Holy See library and archives. ((Also available on http://mellar.wordpress.com/))